Star Children
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When a new organization opens up, they use special gems to control the people. Four teens and three sphinxes are the city's only salvation. Will they be able to do so or fail?
1. The Majestic Sapphire

Zypher: Well, I don't know what to say about this one. Came to me in a dream. The only problem is that it almost reminded me of Charlie's Hikaris which was done by Ying-Yang Twins. So I will say this now, if this story happens to sound anything like it, I'm sorry for I do not want it to turn out that way. Of course, this being a dream, I wasn't able to finish it nor did it give me a beginning, only showing me a chapter that will show up soon enough if I get reviews for this story. But without further ado on my ramblings, let get the first chapter of Star Children.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything that sounds similar to Charlie's Hikaris.

Prologue: In Domino city, a mysterious organization opened up in secrecy, already owning half the city. But when a group of teens comes in order to take back what makes this organization so powerful, they catch the attention of the CEOs that own the buildings all over the city. Will they get captured or be used for something more dangerous.

000000

Star Children

Chapter 1

000000

It was night in Domino city. Only a few people roamed the city at night. Half the city was owned by a mysterious organization that called themselves the Ancient Raiders. Each had a code name but that's all the people knew them by. They own a lot of different artifacts that are from Egypt itself and they give them power over Domino.

People were controlled by said power and lived their lives the same, only it was changed with them worshipping these Ancient Raiders. A person in particular wasn't fazed by this power and has rounded up a group of teens that were also not affected and called them the Star Children.

Now we go to the safe tower where they are now and see what happens.

000000

"Are you sure this is the right place, Hikari?" one asked as they looked to a small teen with tri colored hair. "Yes, Wolf, this is where Master Maitrin has told us the first of eight gems was to be located. We need to free the city without fail." Angel spoke. He looked to the white haired boy and nodded.

"Alright but let's hope nothing happens to us. We can't risk being known by the Ancient Raiders. If they find out about us, they will go to extremes to find us." GoldHound murmured.

"We won't if you will stop worrying your head off already. Now come on." Fox said as she took out a grappling hook and aimed if for the roof. She pulled on it experimentally before climbing up. The others followed behind her. When they got onto the roof, they walked over to the skylight and Hikari pulled out a glasscutter, carving out a hole big enough for them the slip through.

Jackal pulled out infra-red goggles and placed them on, looking down the where the first treasure was being held. "Well, they got this place under ropes. The whole room is filled with infra-red beams. This can only be done by you, Fox." Jackal said as he handed the goggles to her.

She nodded and placed them on before looking to Hawk. "Hawk, did you get those cameras offline?" she asked. He nodded as he closed the laptop. "Everything's set, Fox. Hurry and get down there before the guards comes. They may realize the cameras are off soon." Hawk addressed and she nodded as she unfurled her wings and jumped down.

She twisted and turned through the beams as she made her way down to where the Majestic Sapphire was displayed. She landed, making sure her wings didn't touch the beams and picked up the sapphire with care. She smiled and when she heard the guards coming, she flew off once more and landed on the roof again. "Ok we got what we came here for so the power around this area should be nullified soon. Let's get out of here." Fox said as she took off the infra-red goggles, placing the gem into a bag and flew off, picking up Angel on the way.

GoldHound picked up Wolf and Jackal picked up Hawk. Hikari was left with his own flying serpent and he ran over to him. "Hey, Kitchu. Ready to go?" Hikari asked and he nodded before lifting Hikari onto his back and flew off.

000000

In the master tower, the Ancient Raiders were notified about the missing Majestic Sapphire. "Who could have got past out security?! Those low down, good for nothing guards is not worthy of protecting these gems if someone gets a hold of it right under the fat noses!" An older twin of Angel growled.

"Yes, yes. They will be taken care of immediately but they were able to get some footage on who was on the top roof before all cameras were shut off and it interests me so." A man that looked exactly like Hikari spoke as he showed his fellow members the footage.

"A bunch of teens made it through tight security of the northwest facility. I hardly believe it, Pharaoh." A man with azure eyes said. "Yes, but there's something about them that makes me wonder. They weren't affected by the magic of the Majestic Sapphire. They must have been hired to do something about us before the whole town is controlled." the man dubbed Pharaoh explained.

"Well, whether they are or not, we can't let them get all eight of the gems or else we lose hold of our control on this wash-down city." Another that looked like Hawk with only a few differences said, dark lavender eyes gazing up to the screen once more, mostly looking at the one called Hawk.

"Don't worry, we still have our control over this town and also capture these teens before things get out of hand. They may have gotten one by they won't get them all." Pharaoh spoke, the Obelisk's Ruby hanging around his neck.

000000

Back in their headquarters, they locked up the Majestic Sapphire in a magic resistant safe. "Ok, we now have the Majestic Sapphire. All we need is the Oasis Emerald, Amethyst Lotus, Obelisk's Ruby, Eye of Osiris, Eye of Bastet, Ra's Garnet and the Alexandrite Pyramid.

"Master Maitrin said that even if all eight gems weren't connected, they are slowly taking the minds of everyone here in Domino and we need to stop this before it become too much of a problem. He also said there was some sort of prophecy that went with this and he's going to look for it so he can tell us." Fox explained.

"Alright but for now, let's get some rest. It's late and we've been out all night travelling to the northwest tower." Wolf spoke. They nodded and they left for their separate rooms, bidding goodnight to one another. They were unaware of the plan that was happening in the master building where the CEOs were planning.

000000

Zypher: Ok, introductions are over and now I shall go into some explanations.

Hikari: Yugi, master in different weapons but uses a special array of guns and also uses Kitchu to help him in the midst of battle as well.

Angel: Ryou, master at using a staff and also throwing weapons such as small bombs and poison darts.

Fox: Diamond, master of swords and infiltrating through the highest secured facilities.

GoldHound: Kaiser, uses Capoeira style of fighting and also is locater of traps placed in the towers where the gems are held.

Wolf: Jou, uses crossbow, bladed staff as secondary weapon, master at breaking codes and locks.

Hawk: Malik, uses a bladed chain for far range combat, master in rewiring cameras and other machinery.

Jackal: Topaz, uses fighting gloves and is a master at escaping from the worse of dangers with illusions

Ok, that's taken care of and I think we all know who's the Pharaoh, Priest, Assassin, Tomb Keeper, Seeker, Tomb Raider, Lord and Advisor is. If not then you will have to wait for the next chapter in order to see if you were right or wanted to know. Please review.


	2. Visit to the Master Tower

Zypher: Well, I thank you all for your wonderful reviews so here's the next chapter to Star Children.

000000

Star Children

Chapter 2

000000

The next day, Fox was the first to wake up and hearing a ring on her collar, she pressed a button and heard a voice which she knew was Master Maitrin. "Yes? What is it, Master?"

/I have just gotten word from a scout that the Ancient Raiders are beefing up security around the safe towers so you must work quickly. The North and Northeast towers are currently lightly guarded so I suggest you head there now./ Maitrin said and she nodded.

"Will do." she answered and cut off the connection to her collar. She moved over to the others and woke them up. "Ugh, why did you wake us up, Diamond?" Wolf asked, yawning.

"Well, Jou, Master Maitrin called and told us to head for the North and Northeast towers since they're lightly guarded right now. The Ancient Raiders must've seen us last night before Malik cut off the cameras so we have to be careful now since security will be more of a problem now." He nodded as she went to wake up the others. "So, how bad are the North and Northeast towers, Kaiser?" Yugi asked, bringing Kitchu into the room. Kaiser typed some more info onto his laptop before speaking.

"Well, like Diamond said, it's lightly guarded but there are some laser guns set up in there if the motion sensors sense you. What we're going after is the Oasis Emerald and Eye of Osiris." Kaiser said before shutting off the laptop. "Hmm, that may be hard. Can you rewire those laser guns, Malik?" Diamond asked.

"Sure." Malik answered as he got up. "Well, let's get moving before the Raiders suspect something." Topaz said and they nodded as they equipped their weapons and left.

000000

Back in the master tower, Yami, or Pharaoh as his code name suggests, was looking over the security cameras that looked over the North and Northeast towers. He purposely told the guards to lightly guard them until the teens from last night come. He wanted them captured. The Lord, or Aqua, came in and while later and stood beside him.

"Any sight of them, Yami?" Aqua asked. "Not yet, hopefully they do come. I want to learn more about them and how they aren't affected by the magic of the jewels." Yami replied

He nodded and soon, the others came in as well. "So, are you sure they will fall for it, Yami? They seem to be smart enough to elude all traps waiting for them." Ruby, or Advisor, spoke. "I'm sure they won't expect it. They could be wary on why those towers are lightly guarded but it will make them think it easy to get in and out without being captured but they won't be able to once Bakura and Marik get there." Yami explained.

"Why those two?" Crimson, or Assassin as he is known, asked. "They weren't called Tomb Raider and Tomb Keeper for nothing. They will make sure they don't have an easy escape out of the North tower and then, we'll have them where we want them." Yami answered and he nodded.

000000

They landed on the roof of the North tower after succeeding on getting the Eye of Osiris from the Northeast tower. "Ok Hawk, get those cameras and guns offline, I'll head inside and get the Oasis Emerald. I have a feeling something may happen so be on guard." Fox said and they nodded as Hawk worked to get the cameras and guns offline.

"Ok, they're all off but I can't rewire one camera. Wolf, can you see about it?" Hawk asked and he nodded as he walked over. "Hmm, it seems there's a lock on it and a difficult one it is. Let me see if I can break it before the guards find out we're up here." Wolf said as he started with working on the camera lock.

As he was doing so, Hikari looked around worriedly. Angel looked to him. "What's the matter? You're normally not this nervous on a mission." he said. "I know but like Fox said, something may happen and I don't like the feeling I'm getting." Hikari said. After he said that, a scream came from the room below them and they all quit what they were doing.

"Oh no! Fox!" GoldHound cried and went over to the sky window and saw here being captured by shadow magic. She looked up. "You guys! Leave now! These guys can use Shadow magic! Tell Wolf not to unlock that code!" she warned but it was too late as the lock clicked and shadow monsters came from the ground.

"Crap, I knew this felt too easy! Come on!" Wolf said as he shut the laptop and handed it to Hawk but he was captured by a Man-Eater Bug.

"Wolf!" GoldHound yelled and summoned his own monster, Fenrir, to attack Man-Eater Bug. "Hikari, take Angel and get out of here! We'll see if we can free Fox!" Jackal called as his Solar Flare Dragon kept a Hieracosphinx at bay although the beast was stronger than him. He nodded and went to do so but another monster appeared in front of him. It was an Ancient Gear Beast. Kitchu hissed in anger and went to attack but he was flung away and Hikari was grabbed by the large beast.

"Hey, let go!" Hikari cried as he went to summon the Dark Magician Girl. She appeared and went to fight the beast as he ran towards the master tower but her strength was equal to the beast so she couldn't defeat it.

A Medusa Worm appeared and using its effect, she was destroyed and Hikari couldn't send out any other monsters. He wondered why and he guessed it must be because of the master tower. Wolf tried to follow on Red Eyes but was knocked unconscious by a King Dragun and taken away. Red Eyes doing nothing because of the power King Dragun possessed to control dragons. Soon enough, Hawk, Jackal and Angel was captured and knocked unconscious by other shadow monsters and was taken to the master tower where their fate lied along with Fox.

000000

Hikari was the first to wake up and looked around quickly to find he was in a cell. His friends were around him, still unconscious and more shadow monster guarded each. He tried to summon a monster but he cried out as a shock ran through him.

_'I guess the tower does prevent you from summoning your monsters but the Ancient Raiders can.'_ Hikari thought as he looked over as the door opened and four sphinxes entered the room. He lied back down on the cold ground, feigning sleep so they won't realize he was awake.

"So, these are the teens. Who knew they too had the ability to send out shadow monsters as well. Maybe that's why they weren't affected by the magic of the jewels." one said. "Maybe, Seeker, but it could be something else. But the Pharaoh wants to see them anyway so let's get them." another said and Yugi cracked open on eye to see a black dragon that looked so much like the Red Eyes with different features enter the room and walked over to his cell.

He closed his eye again and felt him pick him up. "I have a feeling they may have a longer stay than they want. Hopefully they won't have any means of escaping." the dragon murmured. "Whatever you say, Lord." Seeker spoke as he picked up Jackal and left out the room behind him. The others were picked up and taken out of the room.

000000

Yami looked up when they came in and got up from his chair. "So, these are the teens?" Yami asked. "Yeah, I don't know how they could possibly get through our security but as we observed, they have good talents, especially they ability to summon shadow monsters to their aid." Seto replied as he took Jou from Ruby.

"Yes but that still doesn't solve how they can get the jewels so easily and why they want them in the first place. Do you think they use these skills to try and save the city?" Bakura asked as he took Angel from Crimson and looked him over.

"Do you possibly think they could be working for Maitrin? The boss did tell us that there were some infiltrating spies working for him to help this city from us." Toben said as he sat down, holding Topaz in his lap.

"They could but we can't suspect so. He may tell us more the next time he contacts us." Yami said and they nodded. "So, what are we going to do with them now?" Marik asked. "We'll take them to our rooms and wait for them to wake up. When they do, we keep low about our positions so they won't figure out who we are." Yami answered as he walked over to Aqua and picked Yugi up.

_'Although I hope they won't recognize us so easily since they are in the master tower and I know for a fact Maitrin told them to avoid this place because of the Ancient Raiders.'_ Yami thought as he left the room, they others following behind him.

000000

Diamond woke up and looked around before remembering what happened. _'That's right, as I was getting the Oasis Emerald, two men appeared and sent out shadows to capture me and sent shadow monsters to get Yugi and the others. I hope they didn't get captured as well.'_ Diamond thought and got up.

_'Too bad I couldn't get their faces, they were in the dark. Could they be working for the Ancient Raiders?'_ she wondered as she headed to the door but was stopped by a voice. "And where do you think you're going?" Crimson spoke. She turned and saw him standing in the shadows on the room, crimson eyes looking to her.

"I'm going to find my friends and we're leaving out of here before the Ancient Raiders find out we're here." Diamond said and walked to the door once again. Crimson rushed out from the shadows and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't think so. I want to learn more about you." Crimson stated and took her back over to the bed. She growled and tried to pull away from him but found out he was too strong.

She tried to summon a monster but felt the same shock Yugi did when he tried to summon. _'This place is blocking me from summoning monsters. And I'm unarmed so I don't have my weapons. Hopefully Yugi and Kitchu weren't captured.'_ Diamond thought as Crimson let her go and sat down on the bed.

"Come, sit next to me and we can talk." Crimson offered.

"I prefer to stand. Now what do you want?" she asked, quite angry.

"Like I said, I want to talk. I assure you, the Ancient Raiders do not want to know of your personal life. I just wish to learn a little about you and maybe I can give you a place to work in the tower since you can't really escape with guards and shadow monsters roaming around the halls and corridors." Crimson said. She sighed, knowing he was right and sat down on the bed before she talked a little about herself.

000000

When he was left alone, Yugi opened his eyes and got up from the bed. _'Ok, I need to find my friends and get out of here. Kitchu hasn't be captured so hopefully he can make his way here.'_ Yugi thought as he went to the door and opened it, looking around to make sure no one was around before leaving.

He walked down the hall, trying to figure out which room his friends could be in. When he wasn't watching where he was going, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Yugi apologized. A hand was held out to him and he took it, getting up.

"It's quite alright. You weren't watching where you were going so an accident was bound to happen." Yami spoke and Yugi gasped lightly. _'It's that voice, the one that was speaking with the Ancient Raiders.'_ Yugi thought and looked up to him and gaped in awe. The man was handsome, he had to admit but the startling thing was that he almost looks like him with a few changes.

"Now, why are you wandering around the halls? You should know a shadow monster could pop out and attack you and I don't want to see you hurt." Yami said as he led Yugi back to his room.

"Well, I was trying to look for my friends. We were captured by some shadow monsters and brought here. That's all I could tell you unfortunately."

"Why is that? I want to know more about you." Yami said as he sat down on the bed and brought Yugi to sit beside him. "Well, my life is kinda private and I can't go around and telling people. They could know the Ancient Raiders and tell them and we could be captured just like now and I don't know you very well so I can't tell if you may reveal my secret to the Ancient Raiders." Yugi said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I actually here working with the Ancient Raiders, making sure the jewels are intact in their safe towers. Two were already taken and then I heard you and some others were captured by the Pharaoh's orders when the Oasis Emerald was about to be taken." Yami said and looked to him. "What could you possibly be doing at the North tower?"

"Well, like I said, I can't tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." Yugi whispered. "I can keep your secret, little one, but if you wish not to tell me, I understand. How about we talk about ourselves then, will that make you feel better?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded.

Soon, they were talking with each other and gained a friendship between each other. But if only Yugi knew who he truly was.

000000

When it got late in the night, each of them was given jobs in the tower and soon, was let go. They were surprised that they were let go so easily without the Ancient Raiders knowing but they didn't ponder on it much as they walked away from the tower. "So, Diamond, before you got captured, did you get the Oasis Emerald?" Topaz asked.

"Actually yes. I'm glad they didn't find the pouch or else they would've suspect something." she said as she took the pouch from a hidden pocket in her jacket.

"Well, let's hurry and report what we know to Master Maitrin. After this, we need to be prepared and since we're working in the tower, which might help us a little without the Ancient Raiders finding out anything." Jou said. Yugi stayed quiet on the way back. _'Yami was really nice to me but there was a jewel around his neck, could that have been another jewel that we're missing?'_ Yugi thought, glad he was able to sneak a small photo of Yami through a hidden camera on his wristband. Maybe Malik could find out something about it.

000000

When they got home, Yugi pulled Malik away from the group and handed him the picture. "Hey Malik, can you make something of the jewel that's around his neck?" Malik nodded as he took the picture. "I'll work on it tonight and tell you tomorrow, alright." He replied and Yugi nodded as he headed for his room. A note was left on his nightstand and he walked over to it.

Yugi,

You and the others be careful around the tower. There are more things at work there. Your closest friends could be your enemy so watch yourself when working with Yami.

Master Maitrin

"I wonder what he could mean by my closest friends could be my enemy. Could he be trying to tell me I shouldn't trust Yami so easily?" Yugi asked himself before he placed the note away and went to bed.

000000

In the conference room, Diamond told Master Maitrin about what happened. /Well, I'm glad you were able to still get the Oasis Emerald before getting captured but I shall warn you. Watch your back while you're working in the tower. Crimson and his friends may know more about you than you think./ Maitrin spoke.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

/You'll find out in due time. Just make sure you're careful. As for other news, I was able to get a little more on the Ancient Raiders and it may come as a surprise to you. The jewels they use can literally take the soul of a person, they are collecting them for the boss which I cannot get more information on. But as the prophecy goes, 'Souls are the key to bring the ultimate evil that rests below the earth's surface back to life.' You must get those jewels before the prophecy comes true. I have heard that the Ancient Raiders were doing this to bring back someone they each lost long ago and create Ancient Egypt once more with help from their boss./ Master Maitrin explained.

"Do you have any idea who they want to bring back, Master?" Diamond asked, now extremely worried. They don't have an exact time when the ritual that could bring the evil beast back to Earth could be and they may not have much time left.

/If my sources are correct, they are trying to bring back their lovers they had in Ancient Egypt. Once they collected enough souls and bring back the great beast, they were to use the power of all eight jewels to locate the souls of their loved ones and if they were reincarnated, they would get their memory back of when they once live in Ancient Egyptian times./ he confirmed.

"Oh. So what should we do while we're at the tower?"

/Like I said, watch your back when around Crimson and see if you can locate the Obelisk's Ruby while you are there. My scout has said the Pharaoh holds it but I do not know who he is so keep an eye out for it./ Maitrin said and she nodded.

"Alright."

/Good luck and be very careful./ Maitrin spoke once more before cutting off the connection. _'Hopefully we can stop all of this from happening.'_ Diamond thought as she left the room.

000000

In Malik's room, he was continuing to examine the jewel Yami held and when he finally found out what it was, he gasped. _'It's the Obelisk's Ruby! But how could he possibly have it?!'_ Malik thought and tried to think of more possibilities but gave up and went to bed, needing to warn Yugi about it tomorrow.

000000

Zypher: Ok, that's all for this chapter. What will they do now, they work in the tower but they don't know their new friends are actually the Ancient Raiders, will they learn of it soon or will unknowing feeling take over better judgment? You'll find out in the next chapter. So please review.


	3. First Attempt at the Obelisk's Ruby

Zypher: Hello all and welcome to the next chapter to Star Children. Hope you will enjoy.

000000

Star Children

Chapter 3

000000

Yugi woke up the next morning and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he got out of bed. A misty smoke appeared and Dark Magician Girl, also named Mana, appeared. "Yugi, are you alright? What happened yesterday?" Mana asked.

"Well, after we got caught, it went black but then I woke up and heard voices. They were the Lord and Seeker. I saw the Lord but my vision was still blurry so I didn't know how he truly looked. I believe they might be part of the Ancient Raiders that Master Maitrin warned us about." Yugi explained.

She nodded. "But if they have been part of the Ancient Raiders, why did they let you go? They would've been suspicious about why you and the others were around the North tower." she said.

"I know but they instead gave us work at the Master tower. I'm still wondering about it though." Yugi said. "Alright then, as long as you're ok." Mana said and she was about to leave until Yugi called to her.

"Wait, can you tell Gazelle to come here for a moment?" he asked.

She nodded and disappeared. Not long after she disappeared, a large brown beast appeared and looked to Yugi. "Gazelle, I need you to do something for me." Yugi said and the beast king nodded as he walked over to Yugi and sat down beside him.

"Kitchu never came back last night after we were captured by some shadows monsters that appeared. I want you to do me a favor and head down to the Master tower and see if you can get inside and look around. We'll be there later." Yugi said. He nodded as he licked Yugi's cheek playfully before jumping off the bed and hopped through the open window.

Yugi laughed softly as he got up and left the room. _'Maybe Malik found out what that gem around Yami's neck is by now.'_ Yugi thought as he headed for the conference room.

000000

Once everyone was awake, Malik called them to the conference room. "So, what did you come up with, Malik?" Yugi asked. "Well, the necklace you showed me is actually the Obelisk's Ruby. And Master Maitrin told us that the Pharaoh holds the Obelisk's Ruby." Malik explained and they gasped.

"So, what are we going to do?" Yugi asked again, although he was shocked to learn about this, he was even more shocked that he realized Yami was the Pharaoh of the Ancient Raiders. _'And since I'm working with him, I'll have to figure out a way to get the Obelisk's Ruby without Yami finding out who I really am.' _he thought, feeling sad that after they retrieve the Obelisk's Ruby, they would only be enemies afterwards.

"Ok, now that we know who to watch out for, we best get going now before we're late." Diamond said and they nodded as they headed out the door and towards the Master tower for their first, and only, day of work.

000000

Gazelle continued to make his way towards the tower, keeping an eye out for any rogue monsters that may come his way. When he got to the tower, he looked for an entrance and found a small waterway and went inside, enduring most of the shock he was receiving for not being one of the Ancient Raiders' monsters.

Once he was inside, he knew that there was something that was trying to keep him out so he started through, hoping to find whatever it could be that keep his master and the others from summoning their own monsters.

000000

When they got to the tower, Bakura was waiting for them. When he saw them arrive, he walked over to them. "Alright, welcome to your new job, ect., ect. Anyways, you'll be working with a specific person for the time you stay here until the Ancient Raiders feel you've done enough here and let you go." Bakura explained before heading inside and telling the others to follow.

Unknown to them, Bakura was speaking with Yami through a hidden microphone. "What should we do about them, Yami? If they're who we think they are, wouldn't they be coming after you and the Obelisk's Ruby?" Bakura asked.

/Yes, they may but don't worry, we'll have monsters positioned to watch them just in case since they're going to be working side by side with us./ he replied and Bakura nodded briefly as he cut off the connection and led them to the conference room.

"Ok, you will meet with your work partner here. I'll go ahead and take my partner with me." Bakura spoke and he took Ryou's arm and walked off. They watched as he left before taking seats in the chairs that were in the room.

"Yugi, I'm having a good guess that whoever holds the Obelisk's Ruby will take you as his work partner so whenever you get the chance, take it from him and call us so we can get out of here." Malik said and he nodded.

_'But why does it feel that I shouldn't be doing this? I can't be feeling anything for Yami, he's the enemy. Beside, I remember Master Maitrin telling me to watch out for him.'_ Yugi thought as the other members of the undercover Ancient Raiders came in. Marik looked to Malik and Topaz before telling them to come with him.

They did so while Diamond followed Crimson out of the room as well. Seto looked to Jou and Kaiser and with a wave, told them to come, leaving Yami with Yugi. "Come, Yugi, I'll show you your job." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he followed him out of the room as well.

"So Yami, can you tell me anything about the Ancient Raiders?" Yugi asked. He nodded. "Yes but I don't know much myself." Yami said, glad that the 'innocent worker' bit was still working while he was around Yugi. "Can you tell me a little about them? I have been curious." Yugi said and he nodded again.

"From what I heard, there are eight members to the Ancient Raiders. The Tomb Robber, the Tomb Keeper, the Priest, the Seeker, the Assassin, the Advisor, the Lord and the person who rules over this tower, the Pharaoh. They said to be doing some sort of research for someone they're working for using eight jewels around the city. I myself is still wondering what those could be truly used for." Yami said.

Yugi nodded as they reached the control room. "Ok, what we'll be doing today is monitoring the Master tower. The Pharaoh said that their might be someone coming here for the Obelisk's Ruby which hangs around his neck." Yami said and Yugi nodded once more, remembering what he was supposed to do as well.

"Yami, can I ask you something?" he questioned. "Yes, Yugi, what is it?" he asked. "What's that gem that hangs around your neck?" Yugi asked. "Oh this thing. It was a gift from my mother. She died a long time ago and she gave it to me in her last dying breath." Yami murmured, hoping the story will work.

Yugi himself almost forgot about who Yami truly was after hearing his fake story about the Obelisk's Ruby. _'I can't fall for it. He's really the Pharaoh and I can't fall for his tricks. Oh I hope Gazelle found something out before something happens to us.'_ Yugi thought as he nodded, making Yami relieved that he accepted the fake story and started to tell Yugi what he needed to do while they were here.

000000

Gazelle continued to travel through the tower, looking into rooms and heading up and down stairs. He encountered a few monsters on the way but they didn't pay any mind to him, thinking that he was a monster that someone obtained. He came up to a door that radiated the power that was weakening him and went inside quietly but saw that people were already in their so he made a move to hide away in the shadows.

"Alright. Malik, Topaz, I want you to watch over this orb. It holds great power in it and the Ancient Raiders prided themselves with this orb. Make sure it stays alight." Marik ordered.

"I'll be right back to check on you." he said before leaving out the room. "Malik, you don't think this is what caused us to lose our summoning power the last time we were in here, do you?" Topaz asked. "I think so, let me try summoning Drillago." Malik said as he tried to summon said monster but the orb glowed brightly and he felt that same shock that he did yesterday when he was trying to summon a monster.

"Yeah, this is it. Of course, we can't destroy it. We have to wait for Yugi to tell us if he gotten the Obelisk's Ruby so we can leave out of here with no harm done to anyone." Malik said and Topaz nodded.

Gazelle listened to them and since he knew they were right, he left out the room once more and went to go see if he could find Yugi anywhere.

000000

In Jou and Kaiser's place, they weren't very happy. Why you ask? Because Seto gave them scrubbing duty. It was a long and heated argument but Seto won in the end and he left them to scrub the floors. "That jerk! Why he give us scrubbing duty out of all things?!" Jou ranted as he started with scrubbing the floor. Kaiser looked to him.

"I know, I'm pissed as well but it will only be until Yugi gets the Obelisk's Ruby and then we can get out of here, complete the rest of out mission and act like this never happened." Kaiser said and Jou nodded, still angry but he did have to agree with him.

000000

Ryou and Diamond were both left to monitor the other towers before Bakura and Crimson left them alone. "Do you think Yugi will succeed with getting the Obelisk's Ruby from the Pharaoh?" Ryou asked. "I hope so. I don't know what may happen but I hope what I'm predicting won't happen." Diamond said as she sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a feeling the longer we stay and work for them, the more our feelings will grow for those we work beside. Master Maitrin told me to watch out for Crimson but how can I if I feel like I'm starting to become attracted to him? What happens if he turns out to be part of the Ancient Raiders? I can't take this much more with all these thoughts running through my mind." Diamond murmured.

Ryou walked over to her and sat down beside her. "I know how you feel, Diamond. I think I might be falling for Bakura but I know I can't cause he may deceive me and may be part of the Ancient Raiders. We'll get through this." Ryou said and she nodded as she turned to examine the screens.

000000

As it was getting later in the day, Yami yawned. "Well, Yugi, I'm starting to get tired so I'm going to take a nap. Why don't you continue to monitor the tower?" Yami said and he nodded as Yami got into a comfortable position and fell asleep.

When Yugi thought he was in deep sleep, he got out of the chair and quietly waked towards him. 'I'm sorry, Yami, but you are my enemy and I have to stop you from what you are doing.' Yugi thought as he reached over and unclasped the Obelisk's Ruby from his neck and snuck out, unaware that Yami was still awake.

"I thought so." Yami whispered and called for his Spirit of the Pharaoh monster to follow Yugi.

000000

Yugi ran through the halls, hoping to not be held back as he looked for his friends. "You guys, I was able to get the Obelisk's Ruby. We need to get out of here and fast before..." But he stopped as the Spirit of the Pharaoh appeared in front of him. _'Oh no.'_ Yugi thought as he backed away as the large monster continued to advance.

/Whatever you do, do not hurt him, Spirit. Just get the Ruby back before he leaves the tower./ Yami spoke mentally and the monster nodded. -Give me the jewel, little one.- the monster said and Yugi shook his head, still backing away.

/Yugi, we dismantled the orb that kept us from summoning monsters, hurry and call one so you can get out of here./ Malik said through his communicator and Yugi nodded as he summoned King Tiger Wanghu and climbed onto his back.

"Go Wanghu, we need to get out of here and fast." Yugi said and the tiger nodded as he ran. Yami's monster followed behind them, catching up to them quickly.

000000

Yami watched as Yugi ran from his monster before Aqua came in. "What's going on here?" he asked. "The boy that was with me is what I've expected. He has the Obelisk's Ruby now but he won't get away with it." Yami explained and Aqua nodded. "Shall I summon a monster of my own to help?" he questioned. Yami nodded as Aqua called for his second strongest monster, Chaos Emperor Dragon.

000000

The dragon appeared in Yugi's path and Wanghu stopped just in time to avoid crashing into said monster. The Spirit of the Pharaoh stopped behind them and Yugi was at a standstill. -Little one, give up the Ruby and we won't hurt you or your monster.- the monster spoke. Yugi was tempted to do so but he remembered his mission and shook his head.

-Come on little one, do not be difficult.-

"No, I can't give it back to you."

-And why not?-

"Because, we have a mission to save the city and we can't fail." Yugi whispered, closing his eyes. Chaos Emperor Dragon used this time to try and grab the ruby from Yugi but was hit with a blast of light from Guardian Angel Joan.

/Yugi, come, we must leave. The others are waiting for us at the entrance./ she said and he nodded as Wanghu ran off once more. Spirit followed them once more with Chaos behind him. Wanghu followed behind Joan but he roared as Chaos grabbed his tail and brought him back. He roared and tried to bite at Chaos' arms, failing and the dragon reached down while Yugi was distracted with holding onto Wanghu and took the ruby, passing it to Spirit. He grabbed it before leaving once more.

Chaos looked down to them before letting go. (You may have gotten close to taking the ruby this time but don't expect it to happen again.) Chaos hissed before leaving as well. Yugi watched as they left before he turned to Joan who placed a hand on his shoulder. /Don't worry, Yugi, we'll get it back soon. We might have to plan it out more before we come back here./ Joan reassured and he nodded as they headed to the entrance.

When they got there, his friends looked to him. "What happened? Where's the ruby?" Jou asked. "I had it but two monsters came and got me before I could make it out. Joan helped but it wasn't enough." Yugi said. They sighed and Diamond looked to him.

"Don't worry, we'll try again soon. It's best we head and get the other jewels first before coming back here." Diamond said. He nodded and looked back when he heard something coming towards them. Wanghu growled in warning just in case it was another monster that wasn't their but stopped when he saw it was only Gazelle. He walked over to Yugi and he petted his head before they left.

000000

Inside, they watched as they left and Yami sighed. "Well, that was avoided and now we know who to watch for." Yami said. "But how are we going to capture them? It will take a good while to get the orb's magic back so they can't summon their monsters and they're witty enough to slip past us without knowing." Aqua explained.

"Don't worry, they may have the wits, but we have the smarts." Yami spoke as he got up. "Come, let's see where they're heading." Aqua nodded. "But how are we going to track them?" he asked.

"When the little one wasn't paying attention to me, I slipped a transmitter onto his shirt collar. He won't notice it's there for a long while unless his friends tell him that it's there." Yami answered and Aqua nodded as they left the room.

000000

Zypher: Alright, that's all for this chapter. Yes, you may think Yami and the others are evil right now but they won't be for long once they find out the true reason for working with their boss. Anyways, please review for it will make me happy.

Card(s) used: Chaos Emperor Dragon- Atk 3000/Def 2500: Invasion of Chaos, Spirit of the Pharaoh- Atk 2500/Def 2000: Ancient Sanctuary, Guardian Angel Joan- Atk 2800/Def 2000: Invasion of Chaos, King Tiger Wanghu- Atk 1700/Def 1000: Pharonic Guardian, Drillago- Atk 1600/Def 1000: Pharonic Guardian


	4. Ancient Raiders and Star Children

Zypher: Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 4 of Star Children. All have you know, Yami and the others appear to be very evil as of now but don't worry, they'll have a big change of heart in this chapter. But I better shut it now or else I may give away more of the chapter.

Note: Also, I forgot to mention somewhere in the story is that most of the jewels is the shape of the item their named after. Ex: The Alexandrite Pyramid would look exactly like a pyramid made of Alexandrite.

000000

Star Children

Chapter 4

000000

As they were leaving the Master Tower, they decided that while they were out, they would go and get another jewel since the chaos done at the tower would render the Ancient Raiders still for a while as they straighten everything back there.

"But what happen if we get caught again?" Yugi asked, unaware that the tracking device was still on him. "I'm sure we won't after what happen at the Master Tower. I think they'll be working on getting that orb back on track then to know another jewel has been taken. What are we aiming for this time?" Malik questioned.

"We'll go for the Amethyst Lotus since it's far from the Master tower and by the time they get there, the jewel will be ours and we'll be long gone." Diamond said and they nodded.

"Come on, its best we get armed so we can at least take out the guards there." she continued and they left to head back home before leaving for the southeast tower. On the way, they received another message from Maitrin that told them about what the Ancient Raiders' boss was planning and they knew they have to work fast before the ritual to bring back Atlantis and the Great Beast commences.

000000

Yami watched on the monitor about where they were heading and smirked lightly. "They're heading for the southeast tower to get the Amethyst Lotus. Let's leave them alone this time." Yami said. "But why? We can't let them just walk off scott-free with the Lotus, the boss will kill us." Toben addressed.

"Don't worry. These were orders from the boss himself. He said he was coming over to discuss what to do about the Star Children as they are called." Yami announced as he stood. "Come on, we best get to the conference room and wait for him." He spoke and they nodded as they left.

000000

They weren't waiting long as the door to the conference room opened and a turquoise haired man wearing a white business suit walked inside. "Greetings to you all. I'm glad we were able to meet after I heard what happened." the man said and they nodded. "Anyways, back to business, what did you want to talk to us about the Star Children?" Yami asked.

"Ah yes, the Star Children. As I told you before, they are working for a man named Maitrin who is trying to save this city from the fate that was placed on it. He gathered those children since they were the only few that were able to wield shadow monsters and not be affected by the magic of the jewels. And I have noticed why." the man said.

"Why, Dartz?" Aqua asked.

"Because, they happened to be the reincarnated soul mates of your Ancient Egyptian past. And since you don't remember your past, that's why you didn't recognize them at first." Dartz explained. They gaped at the new information he told them.

"But if they are our reincarnated soul mates, shouldn't they be able to recognize us as well or at least have some sort of memory flashback about their past?" Seto asked.

"Technically they would but not on their own. There was a legend that these jewels that I have collected was once good before an evil sorcerer took them and made them evil. Each jewel was given to a specific person in the past.

"The Pharaoh was keeper of the Obelisk's Ruby, the Lord was keeper of the Eye of Osiris, the Priest keeper of the Majestic Sapphire, the Assassin keeper of the Amethyst Lotus, the Seeker keeper of the Oasis Emerald, the Advisor keeper of the Eye of Bastet, the Tomb Keeper keeper of Ra's Garnet, and the Tomb Robber keeper of the Alexandrite Pyramid. Each of these jewels was supposedly given to their soul mates to hold their memories but when the sorcerer got them, the evil covered their memories with the power to capture souls and was never heard about again." Dartz explained.

"So, if they were to collect and hold the jewel that was given to them by their soulmate..." Yami started. "Then they will gain their memories back and learn about us Immortals." Marik finished.

"And that's why you need to collect those jewels back from them. As much as I hate hearing about your past, we mustn't let those jewels fall into Maitrin's hands." Dartz said and they nodded. "Come on, we best get to the southeast tower before they get away with the Amethyst Lotus." Ruby said as they got up and left.

When they were gone, Dartz smiled silently to himself. _'They may believe in my faux story now but they will never learn that I was the sorcerer in the past that took these jewels and made them evil. And I will not let those Star Children turn the Ancient Raiders against me and ruin my chances of bringing back Atlantis and the Great Beast. Those jewels and the Raiders are the key to reforming this world.'_ he thought as he got up. He took out a small, silver whistle from his pocket and blew through it but no sound emitted from it. But soon, a turquoise dragon/sphinx came in through the window and landed before him.

"What do you want, Master Dartz?" the dragon/sphinx asked. "Zira, I want you to follow the Star Children back to their hideout. If Yami and he others don't succeed with saving the Amethyst Lotus and the other jewels, I want you to get them for me." Dartz said and he nodded as he flew off once more.

000000

When they got to the southeast tower, they made it up to the roof and Diamond looked inside to see that the Amethyst Lotus was heavily guarded by shadow monsters. "Well, it looks like this will be difficult from the last time so we best head in together so we can get rid of the monsters first. Malik, start working with disabling the cameras and sensors." Diamond ordered and he nodded as he took out his laptop. Yugi thought that they may need more help than their shadow monsters and took out a small flute and played a short song before he heard Kitchu coming to them.

The large serpent landed and nuzzled him, worried that he was hurt or something. "Don't worry, Kitchu. I'm fine. I was more worried about you since you never came home." Yugi said, patting the serpent's snout. "Ok, the cameras and sensors are offline. What do you want us to do next?" Malik asked. "We need to get in there and get those monsters out of the way so I trust you, Yugi, to take Kitchu in there and get the Lotus while we're distracting the monsters." Diamond said and he nodded.

"Alright, let's move." Diamond said as she let Ryou climb onto her back. Jou got on Kaiser's back while Malik got on Topaz's and they flew inside, catching the attention of the monsters quickly and they were off, flying through the corridors of the tower quickly before splitting up.

When they were gone, Yugi got onto Kitchu's back and went inside as well. Kitchu landed beside the jewel case and Yugi climbed off, going up to it and removing it slowly. He was about to take the jewel but looked back when he heard Kitchu hiss in pain. He saw Aqua holding Kitchu by his wings painfully and Yami looking to him.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked. "What else? I'm the Pharaoh of the Ancient Raiders and I was told by my boss to watch the Amethyst Lotus and that means you can't take it." Yami said as he summoned the Spirit of the Pharaoh.

Yugi backed away slightly towards the Amethyst Lotus, hoping to grab it but seeing as he can't make a quick get away with Kitchu unable to get away from Aqua's grip, he summoned Dark Magician Girl. "Fine, if that's the way you want it." Yugi whispered. _'Although I hate to fight you but I can't avoid it. You're in our way of our mission and as much as I'm starting to love you, I can't be with you.'_ he thought painfully at the thought that he had to fight the one he loves now.

"Go Dark Magician Girl, attack his Spirit of the Pharaoh!" Yugi called and she charged right into battle. Although she wasn't as strong as the monster, she continued to fight with him.

While Yami or Aqua wasn't paying attention, he summoned Gazelle and he told him to go and free Kitchu. He did as he was told and snuck up behind Aqua and was about to pounce on him but was stopped by the Ancient Gear Beast. Hr growled and was ready to fight him off, no matter how strong he was compared to him.

000000

As soon as they split up and two of the monsters were following them, she landed and Ryou sent out Guardian Angel Joan while she sent out Hyozanryu. They easily defeated the two monsters but something was wrong as the monsters disappeared from their sight. "Something's about happen Diamond, I can feel it." Ryou said.

She nodded and looked around. A Nobleman-Eater Bug came up behind them and without warning, grabbed onto Ryou. He yelped when the monster grabbed him and Diamond turned around quickly. "Ryou!" Diamond cried and was about to send Hyozanryu to attack but she stopped when she heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want to lose both of your monsters." Crimson murmured as he came out from the shadows, Bakura right behind him with a Mechanical Hound by his side. "What do you want with us?" she growled. "We don't want anything from you, we are here to make sure you don't get the Amethyst Lotus." Bakura said.

"You don't know what danger you are putting the city and its people into. Maitrin told us everything he knows about your boss and he's evil. He lies to you just to make sure his plans aren't ruined. Did you ever think of that once in a while?" Diamond said and that caused them to think.

_'What if she was telling the truth? What am I thinking, they're the enemy and we can't believe a thing they say. But why does my heart try to tell me otherwise?'_ Crimson thought. He sighed lightly. "Nobleman-Eater Bug, let him go." Crimson commanded and the monster did so. "What are you doing, Crimson?" Bakura asked.

"I have a feeling she's telling the truth. I never did like Dartz the first time we met. He may be up to something that we don't know about." Crimson explained. "It's best we tell the others the same." he continued as he left, Nobleman-Eater Bug following behind him.

Bakura watched him go and then turned to them. "Well, I might have to agree with Crimson on this but that doesn't mean we are letting you take all the jewels from their towers. If what you say is true and Dartz turns out to only be using us, then we may consider something else." Bakura spoke before he got onto the Mechanical Hound's back and ran off.

"Well, that's was narrowly avoided but if they're here then that's means the rest of them are here as well. Yugi might be in trouble fighting with the Pharaoh and the Lord." Diamond said and he nodded. He let Joan head back into the Shadow Realm and climbed onto Hyozanryu's back with Diamond and they flew off back to where the Amethyst Lotus was.

000000

With Jou and Kaiser, they were in a tough battle with a Blue Eyes White Dragon and Cyber Dragon. Jou's Red Eyes Black Dragon and Kaiser's Megarock Dragon were doing pretty well to fight them off but they were getting weaker as the battle raged on. "Give up, you have no chance of standing up to my Blue Eyes." Seto said as his dragon was in a griplock with Red Eyes, each trying to make the other submit.

"I'm not giving up! We won't let you or the other Ancient Raiders get away with doing your boss' dirty work. I bet you don't even know what he's truly up to, do you?" Jou growled.

"No and we don't care." Ruby said, sending another Cyber Dragon out to fuse with the one he had out already to make the Cyber Twin Dragon. The two headed dragon roared as he went for Megarock Dragon once again.

"Well, I bet you will care after we tell you! Your boss isn't as he seems! He's only using you to protect them jewels until his master plan come into play! After that, he will destroy everything in sight with the Great Beast and you along with the other Ancient Raiders are only helping to make that plan come true! What makes you think he won't kill you two off after he's done with everything he wanted you to do for him?!" Kaiser spoke and that made them stop the battle.

"Seto, you don't think he's telling the truth, do you?" Ruby asked, looking to him. "I don't know anymore." Seto whispered, looking down silently. Blue Eyes, concerned for his master, released Red Eyes, walking over to him. He patted his snout lightly before looking back up again.

"Alright, I have no idea if what you told us is true or you're just using this as a ploy to get the jewels while we're distracted about this but I'll let you off from this battle but don't think I will be this trusting the next time we meet." Seto said as he climbed onto Blue Eyes' back. He flew off and Ruby looked back to him before calling Cyber Twin Dragon over and the two headed dragon did so, lowering one head so he can get on.

"We'll take you chat into memory but like Seto said, you won't be let off so easily the next time if this isn't true." Ruby said as they disappeared farther into the dark hall. They watched as they go before climbing onto the respective monster's back and headed to the main room once more before Yugi got hurt.

000000

With Malik and Topaz, they weren't having such a hard time with Marik's Hieracosphinx and Toben's Chaosrider Gustaph. Malik's Strike Ninja and Topaz's Manticore of Darkness took them down easily although they kept getting back up, ready for more.

"Will you just give up already? You don't even know what you boss is truly up to so why do you bother with continuing to do as he says?" Topaz asked.

"Because he promised to bring back our soul mates from the past back to us. You don't know how much we miss them and we're not going to let you or your little friends ruin that chance for us." Marik hissed.

"So, that's it. You want someone back from the past to come back to you? You don't know what your boss is truly up to. He doesn't want to help bring your lover back, he wants to bring back Atlantis and the Great Beast using the jewels." Malik explained. "We're not going to believe you unless we hear him say that ourselves. Only then will we worry about keeping the jewels away from him but for now, we will take care of you." Marik said as he sent Hieracosphinx to attack Strike Ninja again.

It was then he realized, the more he fought with Malik, the more it pains him. But what is what he was thinking about. When Hieracosphinx was able to knock Strike Ninja out of the battle which caused some harm to Malik, he felt it as well.

His heart was telling him this was wrong and he tried to not listen to it but it was too powerful. "Hieracosphinx, stop!" he called and the monster stopped before he could hurt Malik. "I don't know what up with me but I'll let you off for now. My heart makes me feel pain every time you do and I'm still wondering why. When we meet again, I will be rid of this weakness and will kill you if I need to." Marik muttered as he climbed onto Hieracosphinx's back and left. Toben followed behind him, never turning to look back at Topaz.

"Well, since this battle is over, let's hurry and get back to Yugi before he gets hurt." Malik said and Topaz nodded as they left.

000000

Mana continued to fight with the Spirit of the Pharaoh, none of them letting their guard down. "Give up, Yugi. You won't be able to win." Yami said. Yugi's friends were able to make it into the room in time just as Mana was finally beaten by the Spirit of the Pharaoh. "Pharaoh! Stop this right now! There's no need to fight us anymore!" Ryou cried and he turned toward him.

"And why do you wish to stop me?"

"Because, we are not your enemies! We shouldn't be really telling you this but you need to know. You boss is the evil one here. He's trying to trick you into believing there was some good in placing these jewels in the towers. He wants to bring back an ancient civilization along with a great beast that will destroy the world and its people. He doesn't want to help you or the other Ancient Raiders get your wish at all." Diamond explained.

Yami thought about this. _'She could be right but how can we believe them if we don't have proof about what Dartz is planning?'_ he thought. "Maybe but we don't have proof that he is planning something such as what you told us but as long as we don't know, we will continue to work with him but if we find out that he is only using us for his selfish gain, them we may come and help you out with taking the jewels from the towers." Yami said.

While he was distracted with talking with Diamond, Yugi quietly snuck over to the pedestal and took the Amethyst Lotus, placing it into his pouch. "Alright, so, do we come to an agreement?" she asked and he nodded.

"If we find out was Dartz is truly planning as you say, we will help you and take down Dartz, but if we don't find out such, we will still be enemies and when we cross paths, it will be to battle, no hesitations." Yami said and they nodded. Aqua let his monster leave back into the shadows once more and let go of his hold on Kitchu. Kitchu slithered over to Yugi's side and looked to Yami and Aqua. Yami glanced over at Yugi and sighed.

He knew for a fact that he was his reincarnated mate the more he looked at him but with the rivalry between the Ancient Raiders and the Star Children, there was no possible way of them to be together.

"Well, we best get going now. We won't mention anything about our meeting to the boss but we will keep a close eye on him since he will be staying with us for a while. Like I said, if what you told us is our boss' true plan, we will get the jewels but for now, we will continue to do our duty until otherwise." Yami spoke.

Aqua summoned Chaos Emperor Dragon for Yami and he mounted onto his back and flew off through the large sky window that was still open. Aqua followed behind them, leaving Yugi and the others alone in the tower. "Well, at least we were able to reach an agreement with them but we still can't trust them until they decide to work with us to save Domino and the whole entire world for that matter." Jou said as he lied on Red Eyes' side. She crooned softly before picking him up by his shirt collar and placed him onto her back and flew off.

"We best get back now. It's getting late and keeping our monsters out any longer after the battles we've been through will drain us." Topaz said as the Manticore of Darkness picked him up and flew out as well. The rest followed and headed home, unaware of whom followed behind them. "Yugi, was you able to get the Lotus before the battle with Yami started?" Diamond asked. He nodded.

"Well, I didn't get it exactly before the battle started but I was able to get it while you were talking with him and Aqua." Yugi said.

"That's good. We best lay off with the towers for a while and tell Master Maitrin what the Pharaoh decided to do if he found out the true reason his boss wanted to work with them. Once we get a decision from them if they plan to try and contact us in some way, we'll go back with working on getting the rest of the jewels." Diamond said and they nodded as they landed back at their home and went inside after sending their monsters to rest in the Shadow Realm.

When they were inside, Zira landed by the window and looked inside. He watched as Yugi placed the jewel in the hidden compartment with the others before flying off once more, perching himself on a rooftop until they were asleep.

_'As much as I hate doing this, Dartz has my only weakness and if I don't do as he says, it will affect me terribly.'_ Zira thought and sighed. 'If only there was some way I can get my soul back from him then I can gladly help them with taking him down.' he thought once more and looked down the their small home with cool gold eyes that held much pain for what he was doing.

000000

Zypher: There, that will be all for this chapter. Before you all try to kill me, Zira is not an evil person. I repeat, Zira is not an evil person. Like he said, as long as Dartz has his soul, he has to obey or else he will lose his life truly. He's only staying alive because Dartz wants him to. Torture him but not Zira. Anyways, thanks for reading as usual and leave a nice review.

Note: I will now start leaving a list of the cards being used throughout the story so you know what effects they have and such if I plan to use said effects while they're in battle.

Card(s) used:

Cyber Dragon

MACHINE / EFFECT

If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field and there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1600

Cybernetic Revolution

000000

Cyber Twin Dragon

MACHINE / FUSION / EFFECT

"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 2100

Cybernetic Revolution

000000

Chaosrider Gustaph

WARRIOR / EFFECT

You can remove up to 2 Spell Cards in your Graveyard from play to increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points for each card removed from play until the end of your opponent's next turn. This effect can only be used once during your turn.

ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1500

Invasion of Chaos

000000

Ancient Gear Beast

MACHINE / EFFECT

This card cannot be Special Summoned. The effects of your opponent's Effect Monster that this monster destroys as a result of battle are negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000

The Lost Millennium

000000

Nobleman-Eater Bug

INSECT / EFFECT

FLIP: Destroy 2 Monsters on the field.

ATK/ 900 DEF/ 1200

Soul of the Duelist

000000

Hieracosphinx

ROCK / EFFECT

As long as this card remains face up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select a face down Defense Position monster as an attack target.  
ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1200

The Lost Millennium

000000

Mechanical Hound

MACHINE / EFFECT

While you have no cards in your hand, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards.

ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 1500

Cybernetic Revolution

000000

Strike Ninja

WARRIOR / EFFECT

You can remove this card from play until the End Phase of this turn by removing 2 DARK monsters in you Graveyard from play. You can use this effect during either player's turn. You can only use this effect once per turn.

ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1200

Invasion of Chaos

000000

Manticore of Darkness

BEAST-WARRIOR / EFFECT

During the End Phase of the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast Type Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

ATK/2300 DEF/1000

Invasion of Chaos

000000

Megarock Dragon

ROCK / EFFECT

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play a Rock-Type monster(s) in your Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card become the number of Rock-Type monsters you removed from play when you Special Summoned this card X 700 points.

ATK/ ? DEF/ ?

The Lost Millennium


	5. Warnings of Danger's Approach

Zypher: Another story that hasn't been done for a long while. I thank you all for reviewing so I present to you chapter 5 of Star Children.

000000

Star Children

Chapter 5

000000

When the Amethyst Lotus was safely placed away in the vault, everyone headed to bed, preparing for the next day when they are to search for more of the jewels. Zira still sat where he was, getting another command from Dartz to steal Yugi away from them before coming back for the jewels.

When the lights went out, Zira slipped in silently and went up to Yugi's room. _'I hate to do this, kid, but its Dartz's orders.'_ he thought as he picked up the sleeping youth, placing a sleeping spell on him so he would stay asleep longer before leaving out of the room as silent as he came, never waking up Kitchu. He left out the door and flew away, hoping in his heart that nothing will happen to the boy but he couldn't expect promises with the boy in Dartz's hands.

000000

Dartz sat in the conference room, grinning all the while. _'Soon, I will have all the souls I need from these pathetic people and bring back Leviathan.'_ he thought as he checked up onto the towers. "Hmm, nothing else went missing except for the Lotus." He tsked. "Looks like the Raiders aren't made to what I planned them to be. And I can only guess that it was those Star Children that changed them." he said to himself before cutting off all the monitors and got up. As he left the room, he heard Zira come back in with Yugi and he smirked.

"Good, I see you did your job without fail." he spoke and Zira nodded. "Yes, Dartz." he whispered, still angry that he couldn't just run off without his soul being destroyed. "Now, go ahead and place him into the darkest cell we have. Can't have dear Yami and Aqua finding out about him being here." Zira nodded once more as he left.

000000

"Yugi? Yugi, are you in there?" Diamond called as she walked into his room and saw he was gone. She woke up Kitchu and asked him of he saw the younger teen leave anywhere and he shook his head. "This may be bad. Come with me." She said and Kitchu, worried about his friend and master, followed her.

They headed downstairs and asked the others if they seen or heard Yugi leave out somewhere last night. They all gave her the same response and she really started to worry. "You guys, I think Yugi was taken. But by who is what I don't know." she said.

"You don't think those Ancient Raiders found out where we live and came after him." Jou suggested and she shook her head. "If they did, our monsters probably would've felt their magic being used and came out to protect him. But we can't worry about that now. We need to find him before something happens." she said and they nodded as they got themselves prepared and soon left out to search the city.

000000

Marik was quietly walking through the halls, having nothing else to do but his thoughts strayed away to the time he spent with Malik even if it was in battle. 'There's something about him that attracts me to him but with us being on opposing sides, no chance of love can be made.' he thought, walking past the conference room where he heard voices and stopped, listening in quietly.

"Zira, I want you to see about those children and learn of where they stash the gems. We need those gems back if we're going to bring back the Great Beast." Dartz said and another sighed. "Fine. I wish you didn't have to use me to get what you want." Zira said and Marik heard the rustling of wings as Zira left out the window. _'So, they were right, He was only using us.'_ he thought before leaving from the door silently, heading back to look for Yami.

Once they were geared up, they left out to look for any sign of Yugi. "At the most, we'll look around the areas with the towers that still hold gems. If he's not anywhere around there then we'll head to the Master Tower and see if he's there which I'm having the fleeting suspicion he is." Diamond said and they nodded before splitting up to head to the towers.

They didn't see Zira fly overhead. Seeing that they were leaving to try and find Yugi, he headed back towards to Master Tower.

000000

Yugi groaned as he woke up, rubbing his head but heard the sound of chains rattling and jumped, looking down to see his arms bound by chains as well as his ankles. _'What am I doing here?!'_ he thought in horror as he tried to stand. He then tried to summon Gazelle and cried out as he was shocked viciously by the power that permeated the air around him heavily.

_'I must be in the Master Tower...but who could've gotten to me? I know the Raiders wouldn't since we're on mutual terms somewhat.'_ Yugi soon heard footsteps making their way over to him and he looked up to see a shadowed figure walking towards the cell he was held up in.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded.

"Only the person who will bring about the renewal of the entire world from this accursed downfall it has taken thanks to humanity." the person spoke. "And you're trying to attempt that by using those jewels and the people?! You're mad!" Yugi hissed. The person laughed as he stepped further into the dim light, revealing himself to Yugi.

"Yes and I will savor my victory by making sure that the Star Children are dead!" The male gave a laugh before hearing the call of one of the Raiders.

"Hey, Dartz, you're about to be late for your own meeting! What are you doing down there?!" Bakura called. Dartz gave a slight curse before turning his two-toned gaze back to Yugi. "Well, enjoy what remains of your life down here. Your execution will be commenced soon enough." he whispered before turning and walked out of the dungeon, shutting the iron door that sealed him inside.

Yugi gave a sigh, wishing he could do something but was limited due to the orb that prevented him from summoning his own monsters and the fact he was chained.

_'I hope everyone gets here before that execution.'_ he thought, looking up to the dark roof and hoping greatly that the rest of the team will come.

000000

After doing a quick scouting of the other towers that still contained gems, the team started for the Master Tower. They were now worried about Yugi being at the mercy of the Raiders. "Do you think Yugi will be alright?" Ryou asked.

"I hope so. I don't think we have much threat to worry about with the Raiders since they believed what we told them in our last battle partially so I don't think they committed the crime of stealing Yugi but we do have to worry about the one that organized the entire thing." Diamond answered. They nodded in agreement, soon reaching the tower and landed around the back to avoid any sight from guards or security cameras.

The monsters returned back to the Shadow Realm and Malik took out his laptop to get a briefing of the tower once again. "Shit, the power of that orb that we saw before is permeating this place like a fog, even to out here but its less effective here so we weren't injured badly. Yugi must be suffering in there." Malik spoke.

"Anyway of getting inside without being detected?"

"Only through this back entrance but we have to be careful. Monsters are roaming around every hall." he replied, shutting the laptop and Diamond nodded. "Then let's get moving."

000000

Dartz sat at the head of the table, looking to the kings that watched over the tower. Marik was giving him a suspicious glance but kept it well hidden each time Dartz faced him. "Alright now. As you know, we both have a common enemy. The Star Children that were organized up by Maitrin, one of my old rivals of the past." Each of them nodded to this information. "And as I've seen, some of the gems were taken from the towers by this organization and you lot have been having a bit of trouble with them yourself."

"We haven't really been having trouble. Is just that they kept trying to redirect our goal, Dartz." Bakura spoke.

"Then don't let them. What we're doing is for the good of the world as well as yourselves. You want to find your previous lovers from the ancient times, correct." They nodded. "Then the next time you see those brats, take them out. I already have an accomplice looking for the gems they took so they can be returned where they rightfully belong and I trust the eight of you to keep a closer eye on them so we won't lose them again to the enemy." They nodded once more to their orders and Dartz got up, showing that the short meeting was concluded and they all filed out from the conference room and Dartz left them alone to head to his room.

"I think he's lying to us." Marik spoke up. Bakura sent a quick glance to him.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, he's so hard pressed about changing the world. Yeah, the earth has its flaws but is all this really necessary? And do you really think he would grant our own request just for helping him achieve his goal? I find that all a little suspicious."

"Suspicious or not, we're here to complete the goal we were assigned to complete for him. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be where we are now." Yami spoke and Marik pouted just slightly.

"But I'm sure of it. Dartz might be steering us wrong and thinks we're going to get what we desire and probably be killed after everything falls into place for him. Besides, didn't he tell us that the Star Children were our lovers from the past? Why fight against them? Don't any of you believe me?" he asked, looking to them. The remaining looked to each other before a few started walking off.

Marik frowned and looked to the ground, wishing that anyone would believe him. He felt a hand land upon his shoulder and he looked up into the faces of Aqua, Toben, Crimson and Ruby.

"We're here for you. I think you might be on to something and I say we get a closer look into this matter and find out what Dartz' true intentions are." Aqua spoke.

Marik smiled and nodded. "But first we need to get into the dungeons. Dartz has one of the Star Children hostage and if he's as evil as I think he would be, he might kill him or her before his friends can get to them if at all." Aqua and the others nodded. "Lead the way, Marik."

000000

The group soon got inside without any problems and now, they just have to find their way down into the dungeon where Yugi was probably being held. "Have any ideas of where to go from here, Malik?" Diamond questioned. He nodded. "The bad thing is, the only door that leads down into the dungeon is dead center of the tower which is around the very same location of the orb that prevents us from summoning monsters to our aid. We have to be careful because monster are patrolling heavily around that area." he replied and they nodded.

"Let's move."

000000

Yugi sighed heavily as he sat where he was in the cell, waiting and hoping that his friends will reach him before his announced execution time whenever that may be. _'Someone, please...help me...'_ He looked up when he heard the iron door scratching the worn stones of the floor and closed his eyes, knowing his fate has been sealed. Multiple footsteps were heard heading his ways and the door was soon unlocked. Yugi flinched when he felt a hand caress his cheek lightly and he opened his eyes to face glittering crimson.

"We're here to free you, little one." he said as he unlocked the shackles around Yugi's wrists and ankles. He rubbed his wrists lightly as he looked up to them. "But why?"

"Because I feel that Dartz is nothing but a big liar to us all and only Aqua, Crimson and Ruby believed me. We might be needing the Star Children's help more than we thought." Marik explained. Yugi nodded in understanding before taking Aqua's hand to help him stand. He braced himself on Aqua's arm as the five ventured out of the dungeon, Marik taking a look around to make sure no monsters were in sight before they took of toward the back entrance to the tower. Yugi was surprised when they came across his team along the way.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We came to save you but I guess that was already taken care of." Diamond said as she looked to Ruby, Aqua, Crimson and Marik. "Why did you four help him out? I thought you were following the orders of your boss." she inquired.

"We were at first but then I realized he was only using us to complete whatever he had planned with the use of the jewels he has stationed around Domino." Marik spoke. "I knew there was something wrong with Dartz. I never liked him since he first brought up the opportunity that we may find out reincarnated lovers." Crimson muttered and Yugi's interest was piqued by the information. "What was the story that he told you of?"

"He said that originally, the jewels were owned by us in the past and it held the memories of our loved ones. They were to be reborn back in this time and with the jewels, we can return their memory to them. But he wants to first use the jewels to gain power and needs us to keep an eye on each of the towers stationed over the city until his plan comes to fruition."

"You're wrong."

"How am I wrong? That's what I heard from him myself." Marik spoke.

"Just hear me out. Our boss told us of a story similar to that so it must be true but chances are if we don't keep those jewels from Dartz so he can't complete his ultimate plan, you all will never find your loved ones from the past cause who knows what will happen if they're used for evil purposes." Yugi explained. The others pondered over this before Ruby nodded.

"He does have a point." he spoke before looking down to Yugi. "Alright then. We'll help as much as we can behind Dartz's back. We can't promise success but we can help you get the rest of the jewels by lessening guard for the remaining towers."

"And I'll attempt to get the Obelisk's Ruby from my brother."

"Wait, the Pharaoh is your brother?!" Jou exclaimed.

"Yes. We're both the highest authority here in the Master tower." Aqua explained before hearing shouts from down the hall and handed Yugi to Diamond. "Get out of here. We'll find a way to contact you but if possible, send a monster over to us from the air and we'll send messages that way." They nodded and soon escaped as the four Raiders left the hall as a few monsters arrived where they once stood, looking around for any sign of the Star Children.

000000

When the group returned back to base, Yugi was put to bed and the others went to do the same except Diamond sat in the room with Yugi. "So, what's the plan now?" she asked.

"Well, we have assistance now so collecting the rest of the jewels shouldn't be a problem but the biggest challenge will be fighting the boss of the Ancient Raiders and getting the Obelisk's Ruby from Yami. If he doesn't believe that Dartz is truly evil and isn't planning to help them at all, he will do all he can to protect that jewel." Yugi replied. Things were silent for a while until Kaiser ran into the room, eyes shining with panic.

"Guys! We have a problem!"

"What is it?"

"The jewels we collected! They're gone!"

000000

Zypher: And there you have it. Another chapter for you all and sorry to those that were waiting for another update to this story. Now that I'm back on track, we should be seeing faster updates for the future. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you soon with another chapter.


End file.
